battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Community Transmission
A Community Transmission (CT) is a special announcement by the development team of DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II regarding upcoming content. Community Transmissions are used to deep dive into specific topics and areas of the game, including both behind-the-scenes information and content updates and patches. They are released on the official Star Wars Battlefront II forums and social media. List of Community Transmissions A list of all Community Transmissions from oldest to newest. 2018 *April 2018 **Community Transmission - Night on Endor *May 2018 **Community Transmission - The Han Solo Season *June 2018 **Community Transmission - The Han Solo Season - June **Community Transmission - The Clone Wars Begin **Community Transmission - Hero Starfighters Update *August 2018 **Community Transmission - Elite Corps Update *September 2018 **Community Transmission - Squad System **Community Transmission - Clone Trooper Appearances **Community Transmission - Matchmaking **Community Transmission - Squad System Update & Release Notes *October 2018 **Community Transmission - Hero Health Star Cards **Community Transmission: Hero Voices - Clone Wars **Community Transmission - General Grievous **Community Transmission - General Grievous Update *November 2018 **Community Transmission - Geonosis **Community Transmission - Geonosis Vehicles **Community Transmission - Obi Wan Kenobi & 212th Attack Battalion **Community Transmission - Battle of Geonosis *December 2018 **Community Transmission: December Update & 2019 Awaits **Community Transmission: Year in Review 2019 *January 2019 **Community Transmission - Darth Tyranus Update *February 2019 **Community Transmission: Progress Update on New Mode + Emote Wheel **Community Transmission - Clone Troopers **Community Transmission - Anakin Skywalker **Community Transmission - Chosen One Update *March 2019 **Community Transmission — Infiltrator Reinforcements **Community Transmission - Capital Supremacy **Community Transmission - Lightsaber Combat **Community Transmission - Capital Supremacy Update *April 2019 **Community Transmission — Giants Above Kachirho Update **Community Transmission: Capital Supremacy on Kashyyyk **Community Transmission — May the Fourth Special Event *May 2019 **Community Transmission — Heroes vs Villains Changes **Community Transmission — Level Cap, VO Wheel, & Appearance Bundles **Community Transmission — Kamino Comes to Capital Supremacy **Community Transmission — Siege of Kamino Update *June 2019 **Community Transmission - Where are those Droidekas? *July 2019 **Community Transmission — July 2019 Update **Community Transmission — Visual Effects in Star Wars Battlefront II *August 2019 **Community Transmission — Star Card Changes **Community Transmission — August 2019 Patch **Community Transmission - A look ahead at what’s coming in 2019 **Community Transmission: Roger Roger Update & Release Notes *September 2019 **Community Transmission - Felucia and Capital Supremacy **Community Transmission - Clone Commando **Community Transmission - Cooperation Update & Release Notes *October 2019 **Community Transmission - October Timed Quests **Community Transmission - Appearances & Co-Op **Community Transmission - The Forest Moon of Endor Hungers Once Again **Community Transmission - Another Night on Endor Update & Release Notes *November 2019 **Community Transmission - Holiday Quests & Community Calendar *December 2019 **Community Transmission - Reinforcement Appearances, UI Updates & Release Notes **Community Transmission - Celebration Edition & The Rise of Skywalker **Community Transmission - The Rise of Skywalker Update & Release Notes 2020 *January 2020 **Star Wars Battlefront II - The BB Update & Age of Rebellion on the way Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Pages that require frequent updating